


Flashy Friends

by supercala_docious



Series: FlashVibe Week 2016 [6]
Category: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - F.R.I.E.N.D.S., F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, really slow burn, we're talkin snail's pace here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercala_docious/pseuds/supercala_docious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A. The Ultimate Coffeeshop AU</p><p>Barry Allen is Monica Geller<br/>Cisco Ramon is Chandler Bing<br/>Iris West is Rachel Green<br/>Caitlin Snow is NOT-Ross Geller (because Ross is a Big Jerk)<br/>Jesse Wells is Phoebe Buffay<br/>and Hartley Rathaway is Joey Tribbiani</p><p> </p><p>This is going to be the slowest Burn ever so please bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a FlashVibe week idea and I decided to roll with it. 
> 
> I think I may have rolled too far.
> 
> I will be going through all the seasons of Friends and putting these poor, unknowing characters through (roughly) the story line.  
> There will be major differences and I will try to keep to the Flash cannon as much as I can. 
> 
> Characters and pairings will be tagged as they appear.
> 
>  
> 
> LARGE SPACES IN THE WRITING SIGNAL CHANGE OF SCENE AND/OR PASSAGE OF TIME

After the particle accelerator explosion, CC Jitters decided to change their atmosphere. They added a few couches, some lumpy chairs, and even an electric fireplace. The people of Central City banded together and transformed Jitters into everyone’s favorite coffeehouse. Business boomed and Jitters became home to six regulars that had claimed the lumpy, tan couch, the green chair, and the black and yellow chair as their home.

 

  
  
  


 

 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now,” said Hartley in a huff. 

“Hey, I never said you didn’t have a nice butt,” Barry clarified, “I just said it wasn’t the best butt.” 

“The Flash has a great butt,” offered Jesse. Three heads turn to her in question and Barry blushes. “What? All that red leather does things to a girl.”

“You know what? I agree with Jesse,” Hartley continued, “That leather is amazing.” He turned back to Barry. “But I am not listening to you,” he said, poking Barry in the chest. “You wouldn’t know a great butt if it came up and bit you.”

“Now that’s not something I normally think about,” Cisco said, staring off into space. The bells on the door chimed, and Caitlin walked over to the couch. 

“Hi,” she sighed, bringing a metaphorical raincloud into the coffeehouse with her. 

“Oh, Cait, are you ok?” Barry asked, leaning over the back of the couch. 

“I feel like someone scooped out my insides with a rusty spoon and used my innards as a red carpet,” she groaned. 

“Cookie?” Cisco offered.

“Yeah,” Caitlin sighed again, taking the plate of cookies from Cisco’s hands.

“Jay moved his stuff out today,” Barry explained, hugging Caitlin as she slowly made her way through the cookies. 

“I just hope he’s gonna be happy,” she mumbled.

“No, you don’t,” Barry sighed.

“No, I don’t. He can’t be happy until after I’m happy.” 

“You know what you need?” Hartley said. “You need to get back out there and get yourself another man.”

“I don’t need another man,” Caitlin whined, “I just wanna be married again!” The bells at the door chimed again, and a beautiful woman in a puffy wedding dress rushed into the coffeehouse. 

“And I just want a million dollars!” Cisco said, gesturing openly to the rest of the coffeehouse. “See, why can’t these things happen to me?”

“Barry, isn’t that Iris West?” Caitlin asked in a low voice, pointing at the bride over at the counter. 

“Wait, what?” Barry looked up over the back of the couch. “Oh my god, I think it is.” He stood and headed over to the counter. “Iris?” She spun around, her dress swishing against Barry’s knees and pushing a barstool into the counter.

“Barry?!” she yelped. “Oh my god, Barry!! I’m so glad you’re here, I didn’t know where else to go,” she said in a rush. Barry staggered back as he suddenly had an armful of dress and Iris. 

“Hey, is everything ok?” he asked. “I mean, you’re really dressed up for a coffeehouse.”

“Oh it’s nothing,” she said with a forced smile. “I just left my fiance at the altar and I climbed out the bathroom window at my fifteen thousand dollar wedding.” She laughed. “Other than that I’m fine!!” 

“Come, sit,” Barry said, leading her over to the couch. “Everyone, this is Iris, my best friend from high school. Iris, this is everyone: Hartley, Cisco, Jesse, and you remember Caitlin.”

“Hi,” Caitlin said, staring at Iris with wide eyes. “Cookie?” 

“Yes, please,” Iris said, settling down next to Caitlin on the couch. 

“So what happened?” Barry asked, sitting on Iris’ other side. 

“I don’t know,” Iris started. “I think it was the gravy boat.”

“Oh yeah, those gravy boats are notorious homewreckers,” Cisco offered. Iris let out a small laugh.

“I was in the room with the presents and I was looking at this gravy boat. This beautiful, Swarovski Crystal, gravy boat,  and I realized I was more attracted to this gravy boat than I was to Scott. Then I totally freaked and I climbed out the window, and I don’t even know why I did that, I mean, I could’ve just walked out the door. I’m the bride, I’m allowed to use the door.” Iris ended her sudden rant with a sharp laugh.

“Well, I like your dress,” Hartley offered.

“Thanks,” Iris said, “It’s  [ Hayley Paige ](https://www.jlmcouture.com/Hayley-Paige/Bridal/Spring/2016/Style-6601) .”

“Oh, God, wow,” Hartley gaped.

“That means something, doesn’t it?” Cisco asked Hartley.

“Yes, very expensive, very new, very fabulous,” Hartley said, waving Cisco off and ogling Iris’ dress.

  
  
  


 

 

 

“Hi dad...I know, I’m sorry...I couldn’t-I just couldn’t marry him, dad,” Iris said into Barry’s phone. She was standing in Barry’s kitchen, having changed into borrowed sweatpants and a CCPD t-shirt. The rest of the friends were gathered around the tv pretending to watch an episode of C.S.I. Miami. Barry kept switching between correcting the tv criminology and hovering around the kitchen by Iris. “Dad, it’s ok, I’m gonna be fine. No, no, I don’t need to stay with you...Yes I’m sure, I’m gonna stay in the city with Barry...Barry Allen? You remember Barry. You don’t remember Barry? Oh, you’re laughing, ok.” Barry looked over at Iris with wide eyes. He flailed, giving her every no gesture he could think of. “Yeah, Dad, it’s fine. Barry’s excited to have me over!!” she said, running around the kitchen table as Barry tried to grab the phone from her. “OK, dad, I’m gonna go, love you, bye,” she said in a rush, hiding behind Caitlin as she tried to pour herself some orange juice. 

“What do you mean ‘I’m gonna stay with Barry’?” Barry shouted, “I haven’t talked to you in years!” Barry fumbled for words. “Jesse just moved out she can testify! I am a horrible roommate.”

“No you’re not,” Jesse countered. “You just like things clean and I don’t like cleaning so it really didn’t work.” Barry turned and started at Jesse with don’t-make-me-hurt-you eyes. “What?”Jesse asked.

“Barry, please,” Iris begged. “You won’t even know I’m here.” 

“Ok, ok, fine,” Barry sighed. “But if you start planning my outfits again, I swear to god you are out!”

“I promise, Barry, I promise,” Iris said, jumping into Barry’s arms. The door buzzer rang, and Cisco answered. 

“Allen residence, it’s happy hour, what can I get you?” 

_ “Uh...It’s Paul?” _

“Oh my god, Paul,” gasped Barry, “Buzz him in.” He turned to Iris and ran his fingers through his hair. “I totally forgot I had a date with Paul tonight.”

“A Not-Date with Paul,” Cisco corrected, “Because you said this wasn’t a  _ real  _ date.”

“I’m just gonna have to cancel. You need me, Iris.”

“No! No, don’t cancel!” Iris protested, “I’ll be fine!” There was a knock at the door and Barry pushed Hartley out of the way and opened the door. 

“Hi,” greeted Paul. He was wearing a very tight, light blue shirt that showed off his triangular physique, form fitting, dark wash jeans, and he seemed to fill the entire doorway. 

“Hi,” Barry said. He stepped to the side and ushered Paul in. “Paul, this is everybody; Everybody, this is Paul.” Paul smiled to the rest of the group in the room, then turned back to face Barry.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked. Harley gave Barry two thumbs up and made an ass-squeeze hand motion.

“Yeah, I just need to grab a sweater,” Barry said, swatting Hartley on the arm as he headed to his room. “I’ll be right back.” Paul smiled awkwardly as the friends all ogled at him with dopey smiles. Barry rushed back into the room with a maroon sweater slung over one arm. He linked the other with one of Paul’s and dragged the large man out the door, calling his goodbyes  over his shoulder. The door slammed behind them and the rest of the group stared at the door. 

“Now  _ that _ was a great butt,” Jesse sighed. 

“Oh  _ god  _ yes,” groaned Hartley. Iris started to giggle, then stopped abruptly. Caitlin turned to her and smiled softly. 

“Hey, so...do you have any plans for tonight?” she asked.

“Well I was supposed to be on the way to Paris for my honeymoon,” Iris replied, “So nothing, now.”

“Oh, yeah,” Caitlin said, nodding. “Well, I mean...If you want to, Cisco and Hartley are gonna come over to my place to help me build my new furniture.”

“Yes and we are  _ so _ excited,” Cisco butted in.

“We just can’t hide it!” Hartley finished. Iris giggled lightly.

“I’d love to, but it’s been a long day,” she said softly, “I think I’m just gonna stay here.”

“Oh, yeah...ok.” Caitlin said, nodding.

“Hey, Jess, do you wanna come help?” Hartley asked. 

“No. I can, I just don’t want to.” Jesse said, bluntly, smiling at them and heading out the door. 

“Well she’s somethin’, isn’t she?” Iris asked.

“Oh yeah.” Cisco groaned.

  
  
  


 

 

 

It was late. It was very, very late and Iris was very, very alone. She had a fleeting thought that maybe she shouldn’t call the man she’d just left at the altar, but it lasted less than a second. So she had turned every light on in the apartment and started pacing while she left Scott a long message.

“Scott, I am so sorry. I’m sorry I can’t marry you. I’m sorry I left you...I really do hope you’re happier without me. I hope you enjoy Paris. 

“Have a good life, Scott. Goodbye, sweetheart.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

“The Swedes have it out for us,” Cisco groaned. He was lying spread eagled on Caitlin’s floor with the instruction pamphlet for an IKEA entertainment center covering his eyes. “I’ve re-read this page a thousand times and I still don’t know where the L brackets go or why three pieces are labeled ‘piece H’.” Hartley reached up and grabbed onto one of the barstools, groaning as he pulled himself off of the floor. He stood and stretched, then leaned over to touch his toes.

“You know what I think?” he started, watching Cisco from between his ankles. “I think  _ someone _ should use the boxes for this stuff as her furniture to save us from the torture that is Swedish furniture design.” They waited for a moment, anticipating Caitlin’s disgruntled response. The silence stretched out longer than it should’ve, so Cisco stood from his place on the floor and Hartley slowly uncurled from his toe touch. They headed into opposite sides of Caitlin’s kitchen and slid up on either side of her.

“I miss him,” she started. “I miss him so much. I shouldn’t, I know I shouldn’t but I do.”

“Caitlin, you spent four years with the guy. You were  _ married  _ for cryin’ out loud,” Hartley ranted.

“Yeah Cait,” Cisco continued, “I think it’d be weird if you didn’t miss him.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” Hartley said with a smile. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

“Did I tell you I was married?” asked Paul.

“You know what, I don’t think you did,” Barry said, copying Paul’s position and leaning over the table. 

“Well, I was,” he said with an awkward smile.

“I’m guessing that didn’t end well,” Barry said sympathetically, softly touching Paul’s forearm with his fingertips.

“Yeah. I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m mad,” Paul continued, “I just don’t think I’d mind if he got crushed in a freak helicopter accident and dragged from Central City to Star City.”

“Owch,” Barry hissed, pulling his hand back. “That bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” Paul sighed. “You know the worst part? Ever since he left I haven’t been able to...perform.”

“Perform?” Barry pressed.

“Sexually.”

“Oh,” Barry paused. “Oh, god, I’m sorry. That probably wasn’t the response you were looking for.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Paul said, chuckling. “It feels...different...with you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Barry asked softly, leaning in closer and touching Paul’s arm again.

“Yeah.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

“This was amazing. I really mean it.” Barry said, leaning back against his apartment door while Paul shifted from one foot to the other in front of him. 

“Yeah...yeah it was,” Paul said, nodding. He stopped his swaying and took a step towards Barry, sliding one large hand up Barry’s side and resting the other on Barry’s opposite hip. He leaned in, his imposing, 6’2 frame making Barry feel miniscule. “Can I call you again?” Paul asked, leaning back slightly.

“Uh, huh,” Barry sighed, his mind foggy.

“Tomorrow?” Paul whispers, his lips brushing Barry’s.

“Uh, huh,” Barry hummed, sliding his hands up Paul’s superhero-sized chest and letting them cradle Paul’s sharp jawline. 

“I was thinking we could-”

“Oh shut up,” Barry growled, pulling Paul down into a heart-stopping kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning saw Hartley and Cisco at Barry and Iris’ apartment, ready to mooch breakfast. Iris was searching through Barry’s cabinets for fancy coffee ingredients. 

“So, are you about to poison us or are you really a barista?” asked Cisco.

“Guys, come on!,” Iris protested, “I’m really a barista! Here, try them.” She put down large coffee cups in front of each of the guys. She took a step back and put her hands on her hips, waiting for the guys to try their coffees. 

“On the count of three?” Hartley offered.

“Three!” Cisco shouted, taking a long drink of his coffee, Hartley following suit. Hartley let out a loud moan and slumped in his chair. 

“Oh my god this is the greatest coffee of all time,” Cisco groaned, leaning over the table and hugging his mug. 

“That’s what I thought.” Iris smirked and started to clean up the mess she made in the kitchen. Hartley and Cisco turned their heads at the telltale click and squeak of a bedroom door opening. Barry stepped out and headed to the kitchen with messy hair and a sly smile. Paul followed soon after, wearing the same clothes as the night before. Barry walked Paul to the door, ignoring the teasing look from Hartley and the knowing nod from Cisco. Barry opened the door and showed Paul out, mirroring their position from the night before. 

“So, do those guys live here, or what?” Paul asked with an awkward chuckle. 

“Nope, they’re just the barnacles on my boat of life,” Barry said with a shrug. Paul chuckled again. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Paul asked, pulling Barry close.

“Yeah,” Barry sighed, “Tomorrow.” He leaned up and kissed Paul goodbye. Barry slipped back through the door and leaned against it, letting it shut behind him.

“So if that wasn’t a  _ real  _ date, what do you do on those?” Hartley asked. Barry stomped over and smacked him on the back of the head. 

“Did you guys  _ see  _ those pecs??” he asked. Iris handed him a cup of coffee. “If you told me he was Superman I would 100% believe you. My  _ GOD _ , it was like he was carved from stone!” 

“Oh-ho-ho-kay, that’s my queue to head out.” Cisco said, standing to head out and taking his coffee with him. 

“I should follow him and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself on the door or something,” Hartley groaned, standing with his coffee and following Cisco out the door. He ducked back through the doorway and gave Iris a thumbs up, signing his love for the coffee before leaving completely.

“So how are you doing today?” Barry asks, turning to Iris.

“Not as good as you,” she said, giving him a playful punch. “But I’m fine. Really, I’m fine. You go do your CSI thing and help save the city.” Barry smiled and pulled her into a hug. 

“If you need anything, please call me,” he said. 

“Of course! Now is that just 9-1-1 or should I call your personal phone,” she said with a giggle. Barry laughed and headed to his room to change. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

“Hey, Barry.” 

“Hey, Patty.” 

“How was your weekend?” asked Patty. Barry paused, smiling down at the centrifuge. 

“It was good,” he said with an uncontrollable smile. 

“You had sex, didn’t you?” she asked bluntly.

“Wha-wha-what??” Barry sputtered, “I-I did-I did  _ not _ -”

“Barry, you are a horrible liar!” she said smacking him on the arm with a folder.

“Ok, ok yeah,” Barry giggled. “You know Paul?”

“Paul? Paul, looks-like-a-superhero Paul?” she asked, a shocked look on her face.

“Yeah, why are you so surprised?” Barry turned away from his equipment to face Patty. 

“Barry, honey,” she paused.

“Don’t ‘Barry, honey’ me, please, don’t ‘Barry, honey’ me.” 

“What did he tell  _ you _ ?”

“Wait, do you mean-”

“The story he used to get you in bed, yes.”

“Oh god.”

“Yes, Barry.”

“That buttmunch!!” Barry stood an pulled at his hair. “He told me that after his last breakup he had been-”

“Unable to perform?” Patty finished.

“Oh god. You, too?” Barry asked, appalled.

“Yep.”

“You know, it’s guys like Paul that give us all a bad name.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

“Of course it was a line!!” Hartley shouted. The six were all back at Jitters and Barry was telling the other five what he had learned at work earlier.

“But why would anyone even do something like that?!” Barry protested.

“I really wish I had a better answer than ‘to get you into bed’,” said Cisco, seating himself next to Barry on the couch. “Guys like Paul give us all a bad name.”

“That’s exactly what I said to Patty,” Barry sighed. “I just can’t believe it. I really thought he was nice, you know?” Barry leaned into Cisco’s side. 

“Well at least his butt was nice,” Jesse offered. Barry chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah that’s true.” Barry mumbled.

“And you did get to climb that Superhero Physique like a tree.” Iris said, rubbing Barry’s free arm.

“Thanks, guys,” Barry said, smiling. Cisco ran a hand through Barry’s hair.

“You’ll always have us, Bear.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

“You wanna crash on the couch?” Barry asked. Him, Caitlin, and Iris were back at the newly-minted West-Allen apartment sharing a bowl of popcorn while a Mythbusters rerun played in the background.

“No, I think I should head home soon,” Caitlin sighed, “Thank you, though.”

“Anytime, Cait. Well, I’m off to bed,” Barry said, standing. “G’night ladies.” Caitlin and Iris said their goodnights before turning back to the tv.

“Hey, Caitlin? Do you want the last of the popcorn?” Iris asked, scooting into the space Barry had left on the couch.

“There’s two pieces left, Iris,” Caitlin giggled, “They’re basically just seeds at this point.” 

“Oh, right.” Iris looked down into the bowl. “Huh.”

“I had the biggest crush on you in highschool,” Caitlin blurted. 

“I knew,” 

“Wait you did?” Caitlin asked, dumbfounded. “I thought that you thought I was just one of Barry’s nerdy friends.”

“Well I did,” Iris sighed, “At first.” 

“Oh?”

“Uh-huh.” Caitlin paused for a moment, turning back to the tv.

“Do you think that maybe we could, um,” 

“Yeah?” Iris pressed, still facing Caitlin.

“Do you think it’d be ok if, maybe, we went out sometime, maybe?” Caitlin asked, looking over at Iris. 

“Yeah, I think that’d be ok.”


	2. The One With Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pizza guy accidentally brings a pizza meant for Oliver Queen, who is staying across the street from Barry and Iris. Caitlin gets hit with a baseball.
> 
>  
> 
> Bases off of Season 1 Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one was really hard to write for about a million reasons.  
> First, I feel bad that I'm not updating the two other multi chapter fics I have going right now, onew of which was published before this one.  
> Second, I don't watch arrow, so I had to do some research on Oliver. I also don't ship Barry/Oliver, so there's a scene in here that was reeeeaaaly awkward for me to write.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Jesse Wells stormed into Jitters in an exhausted huff. She shuffled over to the counter, ordered the most caffeinated drink on the menu, then slumped over to the couch where Barry and Caitlin were sitting. She dropped down beside Barry with a loud sigh.

“What’s going on with you?” Barry asked.

“I got no sleep last night!” Jesse said, flailing her arms dejectedly.

“Why?” asked Caitlin. She stood from her place at the opposite end of the couch and moved to the chair to Jesse’s left. 

“The little old lady that lives above me has a new boyfriend, and they’re both kind of insecure in bed. And deaf. So they’re constantly having to reassure each other that they’re having a good time. You have no idea how loud they are!!” Jesse sighs again, looking conflicted. One of the baristas brings over her coffee and the light finally returns to her eyes. 

“Hey, if you want, you can totally come stay with me and Iris tonight,” Barry offered. 

“Oh my god, yes please, thanks you so much,” Jesse said in a rush, giving Barry a weak hug. The bells on the front door jingled and Hartley walked in, taking large, exaggerated strides. Cisco follows soon after, acting like he doesn’t know the weird man in front of him. 

“Ninety-six, ninety-seven! See!! I told you our place is less than a hundred steps from here!” Hartley said excitedly. 

“Maybe for giants. Or people who lunge while they walk,” Cisco scoffed. Hartley rolled his eyes and approached the rest of the gang. He spots Caitlin and grins wide, walking faster.

“Haaaayy!! There’s the birthday girl!!! Caity, check it out.” He pulls two tickets from his back pocket. “Baseball tickets, Diamonds-Comets, tonight at CCS, and we are taking you.”

“Happy Birthday, Caitlin,” Cisco adds with a cheesy grin. 

“Funny,” Caitlin said with a laugh. “My birthday was seven months ago.” 

“So?” Hartley asked, his grin never faltering.

“So, I’m guessing you guys had an extra ticket and couldn’t decide who got to bring a date?” Caitlin raised a brow at Hartley.

“Ok, Ms. Grumpy Gills,” Cisco laughed. Caitlin snickered at Cisco’s reference and took one of the tickets from Hartley. She inspects the ticket, then gasps softly.

“Is today really the twentieth? October twentieth?” she muttered.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember,” Barry said softly.

“What’s wrong with the twentieth?” Hartley asked, looking between Caitlin and Barry.

“Eleven days before Halloween,” Cisco said thoughtfully. “You haven’t finished your costume yet?”

“Today’s the anniversary of the first time Jay and I...you know...” She gestured awkwardly. “I’d better pass on the game. I think I’m just gonna go home and think about how my ex-husband was a supervillain.” She stands and starts toward the door and Cisco leaps in front of her. 

“C’mon, Caitlin! You, me, and Hart only feet from hot  guys with tight pants and nice arms. Whaddya say? Huh? Huh?” Cisco starts jumping up and down while holding Caitlin’s hands..

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I have no idea.”

“Come on, Caity,” Hartley whines.

“Ok,” Caitlin sighed. “Maybe it’ll take my mind off everything. Promise you’ll buy me a big foam finger?” 

“You got it,” Cisco said, clapping Caitlin on the shoulder. Hartley, Cisco, and Caitlin leave Jitters in a flurry of excitement and conversation of toned calves and veined biceps. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Poulet has the best arms.”

“No way! Leetch has Captain America biceps. They’re practically perfect in every way!”

Caitlin giggled as Cisco and Hartley argued over which player had the best biceps. The trio was walking down the sidewalk on their way to the stadium. 

“OK, fine. But you have to admit that Messier has the best ass,” Hartley continued. Cisco opens his mouth to reply when Caitlin stops suddenly. The boys turn to her as she stared into a shop window.

“I was wearing boots just like these that night,” she said sadly. “Actually,” she continued with a chuckle, “I never took them off.” Cisco and Hartley exchange a knowing look and move to stand on either side of Caitlin. 

“We could buy the shoes and then burn the shoes,” Hartley offered.

“I already did that,” Caitlin said with a sniffle. “I’m trying, guys. I really am.”

“We know, Cait,” Cisco said, wrapping his arm around Caitlin’s shoulders. Hartley takes her free hand in his and squeezes.

“The hot guys await us,” he says, leaning his head on Caitlin’s shoulder. She laughs softly, wiping her eyes.

“Ok,” she whispered, “Allons-y.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Iris could hear the whirring of a blender as she walked up to the door to Barry’s apartment. She walks in and sees Barry manning the blender and Jesse sipping what looks like a slushie out of one of Barry’s Good Glasses. 

“Hey, Iris!” Barry says, shooting her one of his winning smiles. It fades quickly when he notices her somber expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Some of my old friends came into Jitters today.” Iris takes off her apron and tosses it on one of the kitchen chairs along with her purse. “They kept asking me when I was ‘coming home’.” She dropped into another chair.

“What did you tell them?” Jesse asked softly, sitting down opposite Iris.

“I told them that this was my home now. I told them I left Scott at the altar for a reason and that Keystone wasn’t my home anymore.” She sighed softly and Barry puts a heaping glass of the same thing Jesse was drinking in front of her. “What’s this?”

“That is Tiki Death Punch,” Barry answered proudly. Iris looked at him with her brows raised. “It’s rum an-”

“Ok,” Iris interrupted, taking a long sip of the sweet drink. Barry laughed at her enthusiasm.

“I thought that since Jesse was staying with us tonight that we’d have a slumber party...thing. I got some trashy magazines, cookie dough,  _ Twister.  _ Both the movie and the game,” he continued.

“And I brought  _ Operation _ !!” Jesse said excitedly. “But I lost the tweezers, so we can’t actually play...but we can prep the guy!!” Iris laughs softly, then stirs her drink, staring at it dejectedly.

“You know, you should feel great about yourself,” Barry said, sitting down next to her. “You’re doing this amazing independence thing!”

“Barry, what is so amazing about this?” Iris countered, “I gave up everything! And for what?”

“You’re just like Jack.” Jesse states.

“Jack?” Barry asked.

“Jack and the Beanstalk!”

“Oh, of course.”

“Yes! See, he gave up something, but then he got those magic beans! And when he woke up, there was this HUGE plant outside his window, full of possibilities and stuff!” Jesse explained.

“Ok, but Jess,” Iris said, “Jack gave up a cow, I gave up the editor-in-chief of CCPN. I know...I know I didn’t love him, bu-”

“Ok, see, Jack did love the cow,” Jesse said, nodding in realization.

“But, it was a plan, y’know?” Iris continued, standing from the table and moving to the couch. “It was all figured out and now everything’s just...kinda...”

“Floopy?” Jesse offered, grabbing a pillow and laying down on the floor.

“Yeah,” Iris sighed. 

“So what?” Barry asked, heading over to the chair to the left of the couch. “You’re not the only one. I mean, half the time, nobody you see has any idea what they’re doing. You just have to figure that at some point, everything is gonna come together, and it’s gonna be...un-floopy.”

“But, Barry, what if it doesn’t come together?” Iris asked. “What if we don’t get magic beans,” she continued, turning to Jesse. “What if we just have...beans?”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“RUN, BABY, RUN!” Hartley screamed, beating together his cheer sticks along with the rest of the Central City side of the stadium. 

“See, Cait, this is all you need,” Cisco said. “A bunch of guys in tight pants running around and getting dirty.”

“Not to third!!” Caitlin screamed suddenly. “STAY AT SECOND!!” 

“STAY!! STAY!!!” Cisco echoed. The player they were screaming at didn’t listen and continued from second base to third. The ball was thrown to the player at third, but it ricocheted off the player’s mit and directly into Caitlin’s nose. She falls down into her seat and Cisco and Hartley follow her down. Cisco goes to press a napkin to her nose when she suddenly bends down, picks up the offending, and now bloody, ball, and leaps back up to brandish it it the air. The Big Screen broadcasts the whole thing. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Guys, we really don’t need to be here,” Caitlin huffed, tapping her foot on the bright tile floor of the emergency room. 

“You were BLEEDING from your NOSE,” Hartley said. “We can’t just ignore that!”

“It’s not even broken,” Caitlin countered. 

“I don’t care. You’re having a real doctor look at that.” Hartley nodded, ending his argument.

“I  _ am _ a real doctor, Hartley Rathaway.”

“Ooooo,” Cisco laughed, hiding his face behind h is hand. Hartley glared at him and Cisco shrank back into the chair he had claimed when they came in.

“At least get some actual bandages,” Hartley sighed after a moment.

“Fine,” Caitlin said with a nod. She turned on her heel and walked up to the nearest unoccupied nurse.

“I’m really glad I’m gay,” Hartley sighed.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Iris sighed. “I didn’t mean to bring you down.”

“No. You were right,” Barry mumbled around a spoonful of cookie dough. “I don’t have a plan.” There’s a knock and a shout from the door. 

“Pizza guy!” 

“Oh thank god,” Iris said, leaping from her place on the couch and rushing to the door, grabbing Barry’s wallet on the way. 

“Hey, Jesse?” Barry called across the room. 

“Yeah?” she answered, still on the floor.

“Do you have a plan?”

“I don’t even have a ‘pla’.”

Iris wrenched open the door, revealing a scrawny teenage boy holding a bag with a ‘CC’s Pizza’ logo on it.

“Hi! Uh, one mushroom, green pepper, and onion?” he asked, smiling brightly.

“Oh, no,” Iris said, he entire being slumping. “No, that’s not what we ordered. We ordered a half bacon, half cheese with extra cheese.”

“Wait, you’re not O.Queen??” the boy asked, his smile falling. “My dad is gonna kill me!”

“WAIT!” Barry leaps of his chair and runs to the door. “Did you say O.Queen?”

“Yeah,” the boy sighed, “I must’ve given him yours. Stupid, stupid.” He slapped his face with one hand, shoulders slouched. 

“Was this a tall, muscled guy with a perpetually grumpy yet strangely attractive face?” Barry continued. Jesse joins the others at the door, nodding along with Barry’s description.

“Um, yeah, that sounds right,” the boy said, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Was he wearing that slate-grey suit?” Barry asked.

“And a power tie?” Jesse added.

“Uh, no? Pretty much just a towel.” the boy said shrugging.

“Oh, god,” Barry gasped, leaning against the door for support.

“Do you guys want me to take this back?” the pizza boy asked.

“Are you CRAZY?” Barry blurted, “We have Oliver Queen’s pizza!” He snatched the box from the boy’s hands and dumps it on the kitchen table. Iris payed the boy, then turned and watched as Barry grabbed a pair of binoculars from the top of the fridge and vaulted the couch to get to the window. Iris turns to Jesse.

“Um, who is Ol-”

“I SEE PIZZA!” Barry shouts from the window.

“OH! I wanna see!” Jesse squeals. “Lemme see! Lemme see!”

“Um, hello?” Iris said, walking over to the window. “Who are we spying on?”

“Oh, just Star City’s own billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Oliver Freakin’ Queen!” Barry exclaims, gesturing wildly. “He ran for mayor!”

“Oh! Him?!” Iris said, eyes widening in realization. “He is so hot.”

“Ok, I see a woman, ISEEAWOMAN” Jesse shouts, shaking in excitement.

“Please tell me it’s his mother,” Barry groans.

“Definitely not his mother,” Jesse sighs. “Unless we’re watching some weird adaptation of Oedipus Rex.”

“Oh, god.” Barry said, wincing. “That’d be worse.”

“Oh, wait,” Jesse fiddles with the binoculars. “She’s walking, she’s walking, she’s walking...she’s going for the pizZA. HEY, THAT’S NOT YOURS, BITCH!” Jesse, realizing what she said, slaps a hand over her mouth. Iris giggles.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are the lights still out?” Barry asks. The group had moved to the balcony to continue their stake out.

“Yeah,” Iris sighed.

“Oh.” Barry shifted, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “Maybe they’re napping.”

“Oh please,” Iris laughed, “They’re totally having sex.”

“Shut up!” Jesse and Barry said in unison. Iris laughed again. There’s a comfortable silence as they watch the dark windows across the way. 

“So, whaddya think Oliver’s like?” Iris asks.

“I think he’s shy,” Barry says, dreamily.

“Yeah?” Jesse pushes.

“Yeah,” Barry continues. “I think you have to draw him out. And then -when you do- he’s a complete animal.” Jesse and Iris fall into giggles and Iris slaps Barry’s thigh as he smirks around his straw. The giggles die down and Jesse glances back over to the windows they had been watching.

“There he is! There he is!!” she says excitedly, jumping out of her chair.

“Where?” Barry asks, scrambling up off his chair.

“Right-where we’ve been looking all night,” Jesse says and Barry rolls his eyes.

“He is so cute,” Iris sighs, joining the others at the balcony ledge.

“Oh, Oliver, baby, drop the towel,” Barry sighs.

“Yes please.”

“Drop it, drop it.”

“Drop the towel, drop the...”

  
  


“Wow.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, how was the game?” Barry asked. Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley had joined Barry, Iris, and Jesse at the WestAllen apartment.

“Game-y,” Cisco said. “Caitlin got hit with a baseball and Hartley made us all go to the hospital.”

“Oh, that fun, huh?” Barry laughed. He turned, handing Cisco a glass of Tiki Death Punch. 

“Oh yeah,” Cisco nodded seriously. They join the rest of the group in the livingroom, where Hartley has taken control of the situation. 

“Here,” he says, shoving the twister spinner into Caitlin’s chest. She falls onto the couch and Hartley smiles deviously at the rest of the group. “We are playing twister.”

“OK!” says Jesse excitedly, looking at Caitlin expectantly.

“Alright. Left foot, blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any horrendous grammar/tense/spelling/any and all issues. My beta reader was asleep and I couldn't Wait For It.


	3. The One With the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Central City has a city wide blackout, Caitlin and Iris make plans, Cisco gets trapped in a bank with Lisa Snart, and Hartley finds a hot foreign boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!
> 
> So this chapter marks the starting point of actual Flash stuff.   
> I know.   
> Crazy. 
> 
> Anyway!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Yellow lightning sparked across the pavement as the Flash skidded to a stop just outside Central City’s main power hub. He paused for a moment, then sped around the complex, searching for the hooded figure he knew would be inside. Suddenly, the telltale whirr of Captain Cold’s gun sounded from inside the complex, followed by a bright blue light. The Flash raced over to the frosty area and came face to face with Captain Cold.

“I know your plan, Cold!” he shouted, his voice vibrating to mask his identity. “Come with me and I’ll personally make sure your punishment ’s not too harsh.”

“I think I’d rather rob banks, but thanks for the offer,” Cold said with a lazy drawl. He spun on his heel, smashing the butt of his gun into the switch that he’d just frozen, shattering it and knocking out all of Central City’s power. 

  
  
  
  
  


The lights blinked out just before Cisco could push the ‘ok’ button on the ATM. The three ATM’s in the vestibule whirred as they shut down, leaving Cisco and the other person in the small room in complete silence for a moment before the doors made an ominous locking sound and the emergency lights flickered on. Cisco slowly turned from the ATM to stare at the doors. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” the woman next to him muttered, jogging to the door, her heels and golden jewelry clinking loudly in the quiet room. She tapped the glass, then kneeled down to inspect the lock on the door. She swore under her breath and stood up, glaring at the door and tapping her foot. 

“We’re locked in, aren’t we?” Cisco asked. The woman turned abruptly, the golden highlights in her hair shining in the orange light. 

“Oh my god, I forgot you were here,” she laughed lightly. Cisco smiled awkwardly.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, my fault,” she said, “And yes, we are stuck in here. The door’s got an electronic lock and any tampering alerts the police.”

“Oh that’s just fantastic!” 

  
  
  
  


“Oh my god, you guys this is so cool!” Iris said excitedly, “The entire city’s blacked out!” 

Iris, Caitlin, Jesse, and Hartley had all congregated at the West-Allen apartment after the city had gone black. Iris was staring at the sky from the balcony as the rest of the group found and lit all the candles in the apartment. 

“Only use the flashlights if you need to leave the living room, ok guys? We don’t want to waste the batteries.” Caitlin said, dropping a few flashlights on the kitchen table.

“Yes, Mom,” Hartley joked, meeting Caitlin’s glare with a cheesy smile. Iris came in from the porch, phone in hand.

“My dad just called,” she started, picking up her purse and digging through it. “He said Barry’s fine and that they’re suspecting Captain Cold as the culprit. The guys from Central Electric said the main controls had been frozen and shattered. They’re working to fix it now and my dad said he’d call and let us know when they’ve made progress. Does anyone else have a portable charger?” she asked, holding up a yellow plastic pineapple, “We might need them if this lasts long enough.”

“I think I have a few across the hall,” Hartley said, grabbing a flashlight and heading to the door. “That is adorable, by the way.” Iris giggled, putting her charger on the kitchen table. The group returned to lighting candles when Caitlin’s phone rang. She answered just as Hartley stumbled back through the door, balancing extra flashlights, candles, a laptop, and his keys in his arms. 

“You guys, it’s Cisco!” Caitlin announced, putting her phone on speaker and setting it on the table.

“CISCO!!” Hartley shouted, turning towards Caitlin’s phone, “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your call, my hands were full of electronics!” Cisco laughed.

_ “That’s ok!”  _ Cisco replied,  _ “Is everybody ok? I tried Barry and he didn’t answer.” _

“Oh, Barry’s at work,” Iris replied, “My dad said they’re swamped with the power outage, so he’s probably busy.”

_ “Oh ok, that’s a relief.”  _ Another voice could be heard from Cisco’s side of the line.

“Hey, Cisco, are you with someone?” Caitlin asked.

_ “Yeah, there was a lady in here with me when I got stuck. I think she’s talking to her brother. Oh, by the way, I’m stuck in an ATM vestibule.”  _

“Vestibule? I didn’t know people still used that word.” Hartley chuckled.

_ “When have I ever been ‘people’?”  _ Cisco scoffed. The group could hear his insinuated air quotes through the phone.  _ “Alright, well I’m glad you guys are ok. I’m gonna go see if Netflix works or something.” _

“Ok, Bye Cisco!” said Caitlin. The rest of the group echoed her as she hung up the phone. 

  
  
  
  


“So I don’t mean to be creepy, but that guy on the other end of that call sounded really cold.” Cisco said. He was sitting on the floor across from the woman he’d been locked in the vestibule with.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” the woman laughed, “That was my brother.”

“Older brother blames everything on you even though the situation is in no way even remotely your fault?” Cisco asked. The woman laughed and nodded. “Trust me,” he continued, “I’ve been there.” 

“I’m Lisa, by the way.”

“Cisco.”

  
  
  
  


“Ok, the weirdest place...” Hartley started. The group, minus Cisco and Barry, were gathered around the West-Allen coffee table trying to find out which one of them had done the dirty in the wierdest place. 

“The weirdest place for me would have to be backstage during a play.”

“Oh that’s not bad-”

“We were both miked.” Hartley finished with a smirk.

“Oh dear god,” Caitlin laughed.

“Senior year of college my then boyfriend and I did it at the top of the ferris wheel,” Iris said, sipping from her glass. 

“Caitlin looks like she’s hiding something,” Hartley singsonged. 

“In the church after my first wedding,” Caitlin said.

“That’s kinky,” Hartley giggled. 

“What about Jesse,” Iris gasped, “Jesse hasn’t gone yet.”

“Star City.”

“Really?” Caitlin asked.

“I swear to you, the Green Arrow was watching from across the street.”

“Ok that’s just creepy,” Hartley laughed, standing to retrieve another drink from the kitchen. 

“Well I definitely feel like I have overshared enough tonight,” Iris laughed, standing from the couch, “I’m gonna go back out on the porch and try to take a crappy cellphone picture of the stars.” 

“Me too, me too, me too!” Jessie said in a rush, following close behind. 

Caitlin sighed as she watched the two girls giggle and compare photos. Jesse had pulled up an app on her phone that showed where the constellations were in the sky and Iris had a look of pure wonder on her face.

“You’re gonna have to tell her, ya know.” Hartley said, pulling Caitlin from her pining. 

“I already did!” Caitlin protested. “The first night she stayed here, I told her I had a crush on her in high school.”

“That means nothing!” Hartley shot back. “Literally, all you told her was that you liked her in high school, not that you still like her now! She is totally oblivious!”

“No, she’s not, because I asked her if she’d be ok with us going out sometime and she said yes.”

“So you’re telling me that there’s literally no valid reason as to why the two of you aren’t dating yet?” Hartley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s not what I meant,” Caitlin huffed. Hartley opened his mouth to reply but was cut of by a loud thump and a dejected groan from the window to the porch.

“‘M ‘k.” mumbled Jesse from her spot on the floor. Caitlin and Hartley could hear Iris laughing.

“Are...are you ok, Jesse?” Iris asked, trying very hard not to laugh in her friend’s face.

“Yeah,” Jesse groaned. She rolled over and glared at the windowsill. “The window doesn’t like me.”

  
  
  
  
  


After Caitlin helped bandage the scuff on Jesse’s knee, Hartley distracted her by pulling out Operation (with the tweezers) and Caitlin made her escape to the porch with Iris. 

“Hey Caitlin,” Iris said, smiling brightly.

“Hey.” Caitlin smiled in return, taking in the perfect scenery. The full moon lit up the dark night alongside more stars than Caitlin could ever remember seeing. 

“It’s beautiful out, isn’t it?” Iris asked, gazing at the stars.

“Yeah,” Caitlin sighed, looking back at Iris. Caitlin opened her mouth to say something extremely cheesy when she noticed something orange creeping along the ledge above the balcony. She turned to get a better look and suddenly found herself with an armful of terrified cat. In hindsight, her shrill scream probably didn’t help the situation, but the sharp pain lacing up her arms had severely clouded her judgement. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry, sorry,” Iris said after Caitlin hissed in pain for the third time. Iris and Caitlin had retreated to the bathroom to disinfect the cat scratches while Jesse and Hartley went door to door in search of the cat’s owner. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Caitlin said softly. She looked at Iris in the mirror and smiled meekly. “This totally didn’t go as planned,” she continued, laughing softly.

“What do you mean?” Iris asked. “I’m done with the hydrogen peroxide, by the way, so no more stinging. I just need to put bandaids on the scratches that are still bleeding.”

“Ok,” Caitlin paused, grateful for the casual conversation so she could gather her thoughts. “It wasn’t the best plan. Everything just looked so romantic under the moon and the stars it seemed like the perfect time to ask you.”

“Ask me what?” Iris pressed, stopping halfway through putting a bandaid on Caitlin’s shoulder to meet her gaze in the mirror.

“Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?” Iris smiled wide and Caitlin let out the breath she was holding.

“I’d love to.” 

 

“I think we’ve tried every door in this building,” Hartley huffed, “The cat doesn’t live here.”

“We still have one floor left,” Jesse protested, heading for the stairs with the cat in her arms.

“Wait, Jess, wait! You’re gonna fall and....hurt yourself.” Hartley couldn’t even finish his warning before Jesse let out a yelp and fell up the stairs. The cat hissed and ran up to the next level. 

“You know, it takes talent to fall up the stairs,” Hartley said as he helped Jesse to her feet. 

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m full of it, I know,” Jesse groaned. “Now help me find the cat so we can make sure I didn’t hurt it.”

The pair continued up the stairs and split up, each going one way down the hall. Hartley trailed his flashlight beam back and forth in front of himself, calling for the cat as he went. Halfway down the hall, the beam landed on a pair of shiny leather shoes that were attached to a pair of toned legs in tight pants that led to a muscular torso in a tight shirt that was just underneath a handsome face with a cocky smirk. The attractive stranger was holding the cat.

“Hi,” Hartley breathed.

“Guten Abend,” the stranger said, his voice deep and seductive.

“Oh, wow.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve been wanting to make a Labyrinth reference since the power went out but I feel like it’s too vague but my brain won’t let me think of anything else,” Cisco said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over the room.

“The babe with the power?” Lisa asked, glancing over at him from her perch on the counter.

“Yes!” Cisco half shouted, throwing up his hands in exasperation. 

“I mean, it’s decent,” she continued, “But you might need to take some yoga classes to make that stretch.”

“Well what would you have done, Elastigirl?” he asked.

“I would’ve said something along the lines of “If great power really comes with great responsibility, then Central Electric is very irresponsible”.” 

“Oh that’s good.”

“I know,” Lisa smirked, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

  
  
  
  


In the shock and confusion after Captain Cold shattered the main power switch he had managed to slip away from the Flash. Now, the Scarlet Speedster was darting from bank to bank trying to find the rogue thief. 

Unfortunately for the Flash, he had to check every bank in Central before he finally found Captain Cold. His hood was off and he was angrily pacing back and forth under a security light while shouting at someone over the phone. 

“Um...Hello?” the Flash asked, waving slightly to get Cold’s attention.

“Can’t you see, I’m on the phone?” Cold snapped, his free hand pulling his gun from its holster. 

“Ok, ok,” the Flash said, putting his hands up for a moment. Cold turned and growled into the phone.

“You knew when I was going to cut the power, so why the hell were you still there?...I don’t want to hear your excuses. You ruined the whole plan. Goodbye.” Cold hung up angrily and threw the burner phone at the wall of the bank, smashing it to pieces.

“Okay!” the Flash said, breaking the silence that had settled. “I think my job is done here. I-”

“Hold it, Scarlet,” Cold said ominously. He turned and froze the Flash’s feet to the ground. “You’re going to get my sister out of her little predicament.”

“You do know this really hurts, right?” the Flash asked, trying to phase his feet out of the ice. 

“That’s the point,” Cold answered, unamused.

“Ok, ok, what kind of predicament are we talking here?” 

“She’s stuck in an ATM vestibule and if she tries to get out, the police will arrest her.”

“People still call it a vestibule?” The cold gun whirred as Captain Cold aimed it at the Flash for his snide remark.

“Ok, ok! But If I go get your sister, you have to do something for me.”

“Not killing you isn’t enough?”

“Well, when you let me go to go get your sister, you won’t know if I just leave and abandon her to be found by the cops or not. If you do something for me, then I’ll get her.”

“How about I don’t rob all the banks I was planning to rob tonight.”

“I already know about this plan though. I need something better.”

“Like what, Flash?”

“Radio silence. I don’t hear from you and you don’t hear from me for three months.”

“One month.”

“Two or no deal.”

“Fine.”

  
  
  
  
  


“And then you swipe up to throw the-”

“YES!!” 

“And that was my ear.”

“Sorry! Sorry.”  

“That’s ok. I didn’t need to hear out of that side anyway.” Lisa giggled and Cisco smiled to himself. The two had learned a lot about each other over the course of the last half hour. They both had annoying older siblings, they both binge watched the new season of Orange is the New Black the night it aired, and now they were bonding over Pokemon Go. Cisco stood up and walked to the door, hoping to see something that would signal the return of the power. He sighed and turned around, leaning back against the door.

“Ok, there aren’t any more pokemon in here, so now what?” Lisa asked, looking up at Cisco from her spot on the floor. Cisco opened his mouth to reply when a bright flash of yellow light blinded him and a strong gust of wind threw him onto the floor.

  
  
  
  
  


“There,” the Flash sighed, setting Lisa down gently next to her brother, “Two months, Cold!”

“Two months, Flash,” Captain Cold said with a smirk, waving goodbye to the yellow streak of lightning.

  
  
  
  


Dazed, Cisco sat up and glanced around the room. As what had happened started to sink in, another flash of light blinded Cisco. This time, he found himself on what felt like a couch  after the wind dissipated. 

“Hey, are you ok?” asked a strange, buzzing voice, “I’m sorry about knocking you down, I didn’t know that woman was with anyone.” Cisco blinked up at the dark silhouette pacing in his apartment.  _ Wait, my apartment? _

“You’re the Flash.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” the Flash said, pausing his pacing. “I’m sorry again for knocking you over.”

“How do you know where I live?” Cisco asked, sitting stiff. The Flash froze, and in the dim light from the window Cisco could swear he saw the superhero’s eyes widen. 

“Uh, I checked your ID,” the Flash said, stumbling to find an answer. Cisco started to reply, his brain finally catching up to the weirdness of the situation, but in another blinding yellow light and the Flash was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hartley crept quietly back into Barry and Iris’ apartment, hoping to attract minimal attention to his disheveled state. He closed the door quietly, then turned to find Iris and Caitlin and Jesse all staring him down. 

“Hartley Rathaway, where have you been?” Iris asked. 

“I was looking for the cat,” Hartley said dismissively, “I found its owner, by the way.”

“Where? In his bed?” Jesse asked, laughing. Hartley huffed, acting appalled. “I know sex hair when I see it.” Hartley sighed and plopped down into one of the dining chairs. 

“He was hot and German and I have no regrets,” Hartley chuckled.

“Please tell me you at least got his name?” Caitlin sighed.

“Of course I did,” Hartley said defensively. “His name is Hans and we’re going on a date this Friday.”

“Well good!” Iris said excitedly, cutting off Caitlin and Jesse before they could say anything. “I hope it works out. I know you’ve always wanted to have a foreign boyfriend.” Hartley giggled.

“That’s true,” he said, nodding. He zoned out for a moment, thinking about his hot, German, not-quite-boyfriend. He was ripped from his daydream by the front door slamming open. Cisco stumbled through, looking dazed and windblown.

“The Flash knows where I live,” he said in a rush, leaning heavily on the kitchen table. 

“Woah, woah, slow down,” Hartley said, guiding Cisco into a chair, “What about the Flash now?” 

“He knows where I live.” The rest of the group had congregated around the table and were quietly watching Cisco’s minor meltdown. The jangle of keys in the lock pulled their attention to the door.

“Hey guys,” Barry said, setting down his bag and shrugging off his coat. “Sorry I didn’t call, my phone died before I even got to work.” He turned and noticed the worried feel in the room. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Cisco got saved by the Flash,” Hartley explained, taking in a scuff on Barry’s cheek and his flattened hair. 

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Barry said with a bright smile.

“He knows where I live,” Cisco continued.

“That’s cool though!” Barry said cheerfully.

“No!” Cisco said, standing abruptly. “What if one of his villains finds out? I could get kidnapped, or worse! And I don’t even know who he is!!” Cisco sighed and rubbed his eyes. “‘M sorry,” he said, “I...I think I’m just freaked out about tonight. I’m gonna go.” Cisco started out the door and Hartley stood to follow. 

“I’m gonna head out too,” he sighed, eyeing Barry one last time. “G’night guys.” 

“That is not the reaction I thought he’d have after meeting the Flash,” Barry muttered after the duo had left. 

“I think he’s just freaked out from what happened tonight, like he said,” Iris offered, patting Barry’s shoulder. “We should just get some sleep.” Iris turned, offering Caitlin the couch for the rest of the night.

“Just freaked out,” Barry said to himself. “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Paul is Chris Evans in my head because yes.


End file.
